


The Chance That Never Could be

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Futures, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Endgame, F/M, Infinity War, M/M, One Shot, Sad, just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Doctor Strange watched fourteen million different futures, and when he came back from it he lied about how many they could win. There were two futures where they could, the one that was, and the one where he fell in love with Tony Stark.





	The Chance That Never Could be

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️ ENDGAME SPOILERS⚠️ 
> 
> Content Warning - mentioned/alluded to suicide, and mentioned character deaths. 
> 
> All characters and circumstances belong to Disney, Marvel, and Stan lee. 
> 
> Only the plot is mine.

Everything happened just the same, except that Pepper Potts turned to dust, and Stephen Strange did not. There was the aftermath, the grief, the long hours spent on Thanos’ ship. The moment when Carol Danvers brought them home. The day when Thor killed Thanos. And there had been one thousand eight hundred and twenty five days together, five whole years that Stephen Strange had spent with Tony Stark, five years of love: memories, fights, tears, and nightmares. Half a decade of being together. In the end Stephen had been the one to put on the infinity gauntlet and snap Thanos and his army away, he died in Tony’s arms, and then he’d had to watch as the man he loved spent the rest of his life, alone and broken. No family, no lover, and a meagre number of friends, all broken and scarred from battle too. In the end Tony Stark died alone in his penthouse from what the police told the public was an ‘accidental’ mechanical malfunction. And it didn’t take a second thought for him to lie when he said there was only one outcome where they won. Because the outcome where Tony Stark had a beautiful family, and died the saviour of earth was the only victory that Stephen Strange would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’ve had the idea for this fic since I saw the movie opening night, and finally got around to writing it today. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
